


Enjoying Himself

by Azelto



Category: Julian Casablancas - Fandom
Genre: Autosexual Julian, Masturbation, Mentions of Julian/Juliet, Other, RPF, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: Despite being happily married, Julian has a secret: he is sexually attracted to himself
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Julian Casablancas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Enjoying Himself

The most beautiful man in the world stared at Julian, and Julian stared back. Oh, he looked like an angel. If Julian had been asked to imagine the perfect human, then the sight before him would no doubt have been the end result.

Then Juliet came out of the public bathroom and he stopped checking out his reflection in the nearby shop window. He was sad to leave it behind; sometimes he just couldn’t get enough of himself.

He had kept this secret all through their relationship. When Juliet wasn’t around, Julian would spend hours standing in front of a mirror, feeling himself up, gasping at how gorgeous he was. On many occasions he would play his own music in the background. No woman on earth could please him the way he could please himself; no other sensation could compare to the feeling of climaxing to the sound of his own voice.

In truth, he had married Juliet mainly because of her name. The fact that she somewhat resembled him was a bonus; although she could never equal him in looks. He married her because his awkward habit of calling out his own name during sex would be difficult to hide in front of anyone else. He couldn’t help it, when he got too into it he would forget all about the girl and his own body would be the centre of his pleasure. Many a good night had been ruined by his partner asking what the hell was wrong with him.

Now that he was married to Juliet, he didn’t have to worry. He regularly called her ‘Jules’, so there was no way she would suspect anything. One time she had even walked in on him touching himself, moaning “ _Jules_ …” as if the name alone could make him cum, and she hadn’t been the least bit shocked. In fact, she had asked to join in.

But this evening Juliet was going out with her friends, and he would have the night to himself. He felt his skin tingle at the thought of how he would enjoy himself.

* * *

When Juliet left that night, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then shut the front door behind her.

At last, he was alone with the love of his life. He went upstairs to get changed.

Normally Julian didn’t like to dress up to make himself look good. Being naturally beautiful, he could get away with wearing almost anything. But for himself he would make sure he looked his absolute best. He put on his most expensive suit, combed his hair, and applied his favourite perfume. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, then winked. The gesture sent a shudder through him.

In his wardrobe Julian kept a full-length mirror that could stand up horizontally, and this he took out and placed on the bed.

He lay down in front of the mirror, his head resting in one hand, gazing at himself. If anything, he was becoming more and more beautiful the older he got.

“Hey, Jules…” he murmured, trying to play it cool. Whenever he was this close to his reflection, his heart would always start to hammer in his chest. But having been famous for so long meant he knew how to please, how to hide his nerves so that nobody would suspect a thing.

“Hey…” he said again, running a hand through his hair. “You’re looking real good tonight…”

Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on the mirror. The feel of the cold glass on his lips wasn’t ideal, but if he opened his eyes just a bit, he could pretend he was kissing a clone of himself. “You’re such a good kisser…” he breathed into the mirror, its surface steaming up at the contact.

“So,” he pulled away and stroked the glass with his free hand, “what do you want to do tonight? You know what I want to do, don’t you?”

Then he lifted his hand from the mirror and ran his fingers along the stubble on his jaw. Never having been able to grow a full beard was his only physical flaw, but he supposed it didn’t matter all that much, as he preferred himself either clean shaven or with a five o’clock shadow.

“Oh yeah, you do… I can tell, you know I can always tell what you want, Jules. Let me put some music on.”

Getting up off the bed, he went over to the record player and leafed through the vinyls on the shelf next to it.

“Here it is,” he said when he found what he was looking for. “Your favourite.” He lifted out ‘Room on Fire’ and placed it on the record player.

Every time he heard the sound of his own music, his dick would harden as if responding to a command. But he wouldn’t touch it just yet; he would savour himself a bit longer. He had the whole night ahead of him, after all.

Still, the evening was warm and the roughness of his vocals in ‘What Ever Happened?' made him start to sweat. The smell of his own sweat was almost an aphrodisiac to him, and part of him wanted to just tear his clothes off and ravish himself there and then. He had to look at his reflection and tell himself, “No, Jules. Be good for me and wait.”

Once he was back down on the bed, he undid his tie just enough so that he could undo the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Now that the soft skin underneath was on display for him, it was even harder to control himself. His dick twitched a little bit, but he held on.

With two fingers he began to stroke the skin in between his clavicles. The softness and the warmth made him moan in the back of his throat. “Jules…” he drew the name out, as if it were a note in a song. “ _Juuuuules…_ oh, _fuck_ …”

In the mirror he could see the hottest man in the world, so into himself that he would pleasure himself in front of his own reflection. The thought made him almost rut into the glass, but he caught himself at the last moment, not wanting to cause any breakages.

Impatient, he removed his tie and undid more shirt buttons. Now he could see the top of his chest, the beginning of his cleavage. He stuck a finger in between his pecs. He would feel incomplete whenever he did this with a woman’s breasts, only satisfied when he did it to himself. He ran his fingers along his chest hair; what was it about his chest hair that was so erotic? Perhaps it was the fact that it was his, and his alone. Every single thing about his body was perfect to him.

“You like that, Jules?” He panted. “You like when I touch your chest like that? You’re so fucking gorgeous, you’re just asking for it with a body like that.”

By now the record had moved on to ‘12:51’. Anyone who paid attention to the lyrics would know what it was about, and Julian thought it was the perfect song to enjoy himself to.

Curious fingers sought out and squeezed Julian’s right nipple. He let out a soft gasp, the pleasure a welcome release. If he could, he would have lapped at the nipple with his tongue, but he had to make do with just his fingers. He loved how sensitive the pink skin was, in fact he would go as far as to describe his nipples as ' _c_ _ute_ '. How small and perfectly round they were, always eager and excitable when he touched them.

And there was something about the flatness of his chest; the total _lack_ of breasts turned him on in a way that he didn’t think even Juliet could understand. Rolling onto his back, he squeezed his pecs with both hands, while continuing to thumb his nipples as if caressing a soft fabric. He turned his head to the mirror while he did this; what a sight he was, and what a mess. He played at making o-faces at his reflection, just to tease himself even more.

As a taste for what was to come, he slipped a finger down his trousers and as gently as possible, he stroked his right thigh fold. A gasp escaped his lips and his legs locked together, his torso jolting upwards from the bed. Only he could cause this effect on himself; when Juliet tried, almost nothing happened.

“Oh, is that what you want, Jules?” He asked his reflection as his muscles loosened once more and he lay back down. “You want me to touch you there? Is that your favourite place? You’ll have to wait a little while, I’m afraid. I want you to take your shirt off for me first.”

While ‘Meet Me In The Bathroom’ played, Julian took off his jacket, and undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt. He tossed them down by the bed, not caring about how much money they had cost. Lying down on his side again on the bed, he lifted one arm up behind his head, showing off.

“Looking _good_...” He said, checking out his pecs, his flat stomach, his tattoos. “I have such a crush on you, you know that?"

He smiled. More people than he could count had told him he had the most beautiful smile, and he had to agree. And nothing made him happier than the sight of his own body. He winked again, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the warm feeling in his stomach that winking at himself always brought on. For this gorgeous man was winking at _him_ , and he was topless… he was wanted by himself, the love of his life was turned on by him. The thought almost made him cry tears of joy. It was far more intimate than being in love with some other person. He would always be in love with himself, and he would always love himself back. How could he not?

The scent of his sweat was stronger now that his armpits were exposed, and he could feel his boxers were wet with his precum. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of cumin, and moaned as he breathed out. “Oh _yeah_ … Jules, you smell so good…”

His fingers crept down towards his belt, muscles tensing already in anticipation of the touch… and then he pulled them away. “Am I teasing you?” He asked, feigning innocence. “Do you want that? Do you want me to touch you there?” He moved his hand down to the space just above his thigh fold, and held it there. Even without touching it, it was enough to make his hips buck.

“Oh Jules, I’m teasing you so bad, aren’t I? Am I being naughty?” His fingers tickled his lower stomach and his muscles seized up at the touch. “Come on then, you’ve been so good for me tonight…”

With eager hands he undid his belt and unzipped his fly. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped at the view in the mirror. “You’re fucking _huge!_ I want you inside me so bad…” Julian felt disappointed that he couldn’t actually penetrate himself, but touching himself in the usual way satisfied him enough so that he didn’t dwell on the thought too much.

Mouth watering at his seven inches, he took himself in his hand and began to please himself as hard and fast as he could.

Now he lost all control. He threw back his head, unable to stop himself from moaning.

“Oh Jules, yes, _yes!_ That’s it, _fuck_ , Jules, you’re so… ohhh yeahhh, that’s it, that’s what I’m talkin’ about, Jules!”

The sight of himself in the mirror was so mind-blowingly erotic. His own hand touching his dick, the face he made as he was pleasured by himself, those gorgeous noises coming out of his mouth… If only he could reach into the glass and pull himself out just to fuck him senseless.

The pressure inside him built up and he moaned his name over and over, unable to stop himself. He was lost in himself, the scent and sound and sight of himself, and he couldn’t get over it, couldn’t get over how fucking ravishing he was.

And then he came to the sound of 'I Can’t Win,' and he forgot every word he had ever learned except for one:

“JULES!”

He could think of nothing but his own face as he climaxed, could hear nothing but the sound of his own voice coming from both the record player and from his own mouth.

When he finished, it took him a long time to get his breath back. But now he once again felt whole, complete. He had just made love to himself, the person he desired most in the world. What better way to end the night?

* * *

Juliet came home to find Julian sitting on the bed watching late night television. He had showered, changed his clothes and put the mirror away. And as he had anticipated, she didn’t suspect a thing.


End file.
